If a Wrong Idea was Right
by Goldenabigail105
Summary: After Granny had died, Applejack is forced to marry to save Sweet Apple Acres. But when the new ranch hand showed up all that might change. Applejack, soon has to choose over her love or saving her farm.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I plan to have this based during the 1800's or somewhere around granny smith's flashbacks , also major character death, thats a warning. I understand that this starts off pretty fast but once I get started trust me it will be good.

"Ahh, another wonderful dinner made by only the best Granny," Applejack said as she sat down next to her sister.

"Hey I helped to you know!" Applebloom interrupted.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, now tell me what dish did you make?" Applejack responded in a sarcastic way.

"I helped make the salad," Applebloom said quite proudly.

"Yep, because salad is really hard to make," Big Mac said under his breath.

Laughing lightly at her brothers joke, Applejack shoved his arm and helped herself to the salad.

"Now now *cough, cough* Applebloom did help make it and might I say she did a good job to." Granny said walking in to the room from the kitchen and patted Appleblooms head.

"Granny are you all right? You sound awful." inquired Applejack, and after she did Granny Smith started breaking out into a serious cough and wouldn't stop.

"Granny? GRANNY!" Applejack yelled.

"AJ take Applebloom to her room I'm gonna go to the hospital with Granny" Big Mac shouted at his sister.

And with that applejack scooped up her sister and lead her to her room. The last thing Applejack saw of them was from her bedroom window.

"AJ?" Applebloom's sweet little voice came from behind her.

"What is it half pint?," she responded

"Will Granny be ok?"

"We don't know yet, anyway are you hungry? Let's go eat some of that salad you made," trying to make the moment look better in her sister's eyes, Applejack lead her sister back downstairs to eat a least a little somthing.

Awhile later after Applebloom and Applejack had eaten and after Applebloom had gone to bed Big Mac had come back from the hospital but without any Granny Smith.

"Are they keeping her overnight? Or….," Applejack said in a soft voice.

"AJ we need to talk," And with that Big Mac went outside in the peaceful night with his sister.

"Well what's going on!?," this time Applejack kinda yelled at her brother.

"It's Granny… if you have anything to say you better go and say it now, she's fading and fast, I already said my goodbyes I thought you should have a chance to."

*Gasp* "NO!" she screamed.

Once at the hospital Applejack quickly ran to her Grandmother's room for she knew what might have to happen if her Granny did pass on.

"Applejjjjackkkk iiisss thatttt youuu" Granny said slurring her words together.

"Yes Granny its me, Applejack" in tears now Applejack held her granny's hooves.

"Listen, no matter what your brother says or what you think, you must find your own true love, if Macintoish wants to marry you off to some rich man don't you do it, can you promise me that?" Granny said with her soft voice.

" Yes Granny, anything I promise" Being part of the lower status in Ponyville there was no other way to move up if you didn't marry off your oldest daughter, or in this case sister.

"Good now I never got to do that all I want is for you to be able to," Granny Smith said with her last breath.

"I'm sorry, she had a heart attack and that was it, your brother is waiting outside" said the nurse behind Applejack said to her.

"Oh right thank you." Once outside Applejack collapsed in her brothers arms crying.

"Big Mac she was all we had left," Applejack said with tears in her eyes.

"I know I know and you know what this means right?"

"No what"

*sigh* "All right I'll tell you but you better sit down," so Applejack sat down on near by log.

"Ok so Granny Smith was the one to hold the contract between our family and Filthy Rich and in the contract it said that if Granny did die then the contract would be broke so that leaves us without any ties to their family also leaving us without a business partner. If that plan does carry out we or I would have to sell the farm to the them because they are our landowners and we would be forced to leave Ponyville and go live in Appaloosa with cousin Barburn."

This was a lot to take in. Applejack knew about the ties there family had with Filthy Rich but she didn't know it was this strong. She wanted to say something but what was there to say?

"Anyway back to my point," Big Mac spoke up again.

" Umm Big Mac this is a lot to take in all at once Can you continue maybe tomorrow?" Applejack started up only to be cut off by the doctor.

"I'm sorry for you too, I want you to know that we tried everything that we could but at this day and age we just don't have the right technology or supplies to cure a heart attack," The doctor said. "If you want I can get you started with the funeral plans?"

Funeral plans!? Was this guy out of his mind Applejack thought, our Grandmother died only two minutes ago and you want us to start thinking about funeral plans!?

"Um nope, thats okay I think we might wait awhile," thankful that Big Mac spoke up for the two of them, she just eyed her brother in a way that gave relief.

Walking home Applejacks mind was going crazy! What else was Big Mac going to say to her? Did it have something to do with what Granny Smith had said to her something about find your true own love? Why did the doctor want to help them with the funeral right after she died? Come to think of it that doctor was Dr. Whooves the stallion that Twilight had met in Canterlot when she went out to Princess Ceslestia's Academy for gifted unicorns. Being that her parents could afford her to be educated, unlike Applejack. When she was little while her parents were still alive they couldn't earn enough bits from cider season for Applejack to go to school but Granny Smith had taught her everything she knew. Granny had also saved up her own personal bits for Applebloom to go to school. If she had never done that Applebloom would have never met her newly found friends, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo.

"AJ we're home," Big Mac said breaking her train of thought.

"Oh right, well I guess we better get some rest, we still have to finish the south field of apples tomorrow," Applejack said walking in the doorway

"Um AJ about that," Big Mac spoke up.

"What, What is it Big Mac?"

"Oh nothing, I will tell you tomorrow."

"Hey before you go to bed, can I ask you when the ranch-hand we're expecting will come?" Before Granny had died Big Mac had sent out poster all over town to see if anyone was willing to become a ranch-hand at the farm but of course that was back when we had the extra bits to afford an extra hand on the farm.

"Oh yeah we are expecting him tomorrow actually but he is going to have to be part-time instead of full time like we expected, well I'm getting tired so goodnight and see you tomorrow,"

"Right oh goodnight," Applejack's mind was going crazy now she couldn't sleep how could she sleep with all this clutter in her head and just think she was fine this morning with no worries.

X X X

"COCA DOOODL DOOOO"

"Oh shut-up and go back to bed" Applejack yelled at the rooster perched on the fence post right outside in the apple fields.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," It was her brother yelling at her from her bedroom doorway.

"Is that pancakes I smell? Big Mac have you've been cooking?!" She yelled at him as she was getting out of bed. All of a sudden a sweet, yellow colored pony came in to her room.

"Actually I'm the one cooking and their buckwheat pancakes I found the recipe in your grandmother's recipe box," it was Fluttershy, or a . Big Mac and her have been so called "dating" but I can't get him to find the courage to buy a ring already.

"Oh Fluttershy, you didn't have to do that. I can cook to you know, you're making me look bad," Applejack said playfully.

"Well I wanted to. Big Mac told me what happened and I couldn't resist not coming over to cook a little something after all. I know how much your grandmother cooks for you." she said in her calm but confident voice.

"Oh Fluttershy, thank you. I will be down stairs in a flash. Let me go break the news to Applebloom."

"Ok I'll keep them warm for you," and with that the small shy pony went trotting back down stairs to her boyfriend.

"Big Mac a word!" Applejack yelled.

"Yep sis," he said walking upstairs to where she was.

"How could you? Dragging poor Fluttershy down here to cook for you and you must have had to wake her up nice and early right?! Am I not right?,"

"Hey whoa whoa whoa there, first off I told her last night when you were talking to Granny, she lives only a block away from the hospital you know and also, I never went to wake her up. She came over and I can't turn her stare down you know."

"Well those are some good excuses, any way, when are we going to break the news to Applebloom? I was thinking right now," Applejack said in a defective type way.

"Go knock yourself out I ain't telling her, she wouldn't believe me,"

"Fine, now don't go and eat too many pancakes with out me." Applejack was now trotting down the hall to her sisters room.

"Knock Knock, any pony in here," she said in a quick voice.

"Depends who's their," her sister's voice sounded sleepy as it came from her bed.

"Why, it's only the best big sister in the world." she responded by pouncing on her sisters bed.

"Hey what are you doing! Stop! HEY!," Applejack was tickling her sister to wake her up and to get her spirit happy, for the news she was going to receive was not so good."Has Granny come back from the hospital, because I smell buckwheat pancakes."

"About that Applebloom, Granny Smith she has, well, moved on and its actually Fluttershy who has come over to make us some breakfast,"

"What!" Applebloom said with tears in her huge eyes now.

"Hey, hey, look at me, look at me it's ok. You know we are going to be ok. Now get up and lets do your hair the way Granny would always do it and go eat some pancakes, then I'll let you head along and go visit Sweetie Belle. I heard she and Rarity are headed to a day trip in Canterlot."

"You would let me go!" She said now a little happier.

"Well you have to get up first."

"Oh, right, of course," and with that Applebloom was looking her best and headed downstairs to eat.

"Hey AJ, we've got some mail here from some stallion by the name of Caramel," Big Mac said as Applejack walked down stairs.

"Well open it up and lets see what it says." she said. So Big Mac read aloud….

To: Big Macintosh and Applejack.

I'm sorry I will not be able to come on time to Ponyville to live out my duties of becoming a ranch-hand.

"Oh it's from the ranch-hand," Big Mac said.

I will be delayed in Manehatten my home town, and hope to enter the Gold Rush and see if I will be lucky enough to find a gold nugget and hope to share some profit with you if I do, being that I'm delaying the job for this.

"Ditching us is he now, well thats not very nice," Applejack said.

I hope to be in Ponyville in about a week from today which is probably three days ago from when you get this.

Sciencarly, Caramel.

"Well are we going to wait around for him or what?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know, I will hold out for him, but if we just end up getting another letter from him I will be done," Big Mac said

"Ok sounds like a good plan," Applejack said.

"Hey Applejack," It was Fluttershy's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yep I'm coming in… whoa Fluttershy you shouldn't have," Fluttershy had cleaned all of the dishes and put them away and she had three dishes put out with a stack of pancakes already buttered,dripping with maple syrup.

"Yeah well I have to go feed all my animals at home, I cleaned up the kitchen for you and I do hope you like the pancakes,"

"Why thank you Fluttershy I don't know what to say."

"Bye ," after Fluttershy walked out the kitchen Applejack could hear her say goodbye to Applebloom and then she could here a huge smack of two lips hitting each other followed by a huge "EWWW" then another "goodbye Big Mac."

"Where are my pancakes AJ!" Applebloom said coming from the dinner table.

"Come help me bring them in Applebloom," Little Applebloom trotted in and took over what was originally Applejack's job left to her by Fluttershy.

"Gosh Dang that little Fluttershy can cook," Big Mac said with a mouthful of pancake.

"Hey what were you going to tell me last night about the whole contract with Granny and Filthy Rich," Applejack said changing the subject in a whole new direction.

"Oh right well you see some who we need to either make another contract with Filthy Rich or, well, you're probably not going to like this part but, we could marry you off to his son, but listen here before you say anything. Think about how good this would be for the farm. Not only would we now own our farm but we would regain our business partner and receive plenty of money for all the payment that need to be paid off for the supplies.

"Now what here fella are you going to marry me off to some snob of a rich guy to save our farm!?" Applejack yelled at her brother.

"Wait! You don't mean Diamond Tiara's big brother!? Do you Big Mac? 'Cause he's the one who has been asking me all those weird questions about AJ," interrupted Applebloom.

"What weird questions are you talking about, Applebloom!" Applejack shouted even louder, "Will some pony tell me what in tarnation is going on!" Applejack was frustrated now. Not only has her own brother planning to marry her away to some stallion she didn't even know, but apparently this stallion knew she and Applebloom because he'd been asking her sister about her. What stallion has the nerve to not even go walk up to her and introduce himself to her but rather go and ask her sister! WHO DOES THAT!

"Please AJ I can explain," Big Mac said, now feeling ashamed that he hadn't told his sister earlier.

"Well get explaining," Applejack said.

"To start off, this stallion is Filthy Rich's son who, yes Applebloom, is Diamond Tiara's brother. His name is Charleston Rich or also known as Charles. I will tell you this right now, he has been asking Applebloom about you for some time now and AJ you have a stalker on your hooves. I've planned for you to meet him at the Sugar Cube Corner bakery in two days, you will meet and he had already asked me for your hoof in marriage.

"Spoiler alert," Applebloom said under her breath.

"Well? What did you say Big Mac?" Applejack said in a demanding voice.

"I couldn't say no…,"

"Are you saying that you just gave me away to some stallion I don't even know but apparently he knows me because he has been stalking me and asking my sister questions ABOUT me but won't ask me them?" Applejack yelled making her point.

"When you put it like that it sounds bad," Big Mac shyly said back to his sister,

"Applejack, please don't marry him. Can't you just say no and find whoever is meant for you out there and end up marrying them instead." Applebloom said in a cute small tone of hers.

"Oh Applebloom its not that simple. I wish it was, but not everything can be like a fairytale."

"You know what Granny Smith told me before well, you know? She told me that she wanted you to find true love and not to listen to anyone about it and that you can love whomever you want to."

"Even if its not a pony?" Applebloom said in a small sweet voice.

"Well I don't care who the hay you like, if you wanna marry the chicken have at it," Applejack said in a playful mood trying to make her sister laugh but with a failed attempt. "Now go put those dishes away and get ready to go see Sweetie Belle and Rarity

"Well I don't like a pony, I like a dragon," Applebloom mumbled to herself as she went to go put her dish in the sink.

With that little morning routine over, Applejack had lots of work to do on the apple fields and in the house. First she at least needed to clear ¼ of the fields with Big Mac, then she needed to make something for lunch and dinner, do the breakfast dishes and find something to wear to her date / proposal two days from now, oh how she couldn't wait for her ranch-hand to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Manehatten was in a buzz with the newly found gold mines in the south town of Manehatten. Everypony and stallion was there to be the lucky one to find a gold nugget and sell it away to the silversmith. One of those stallions was none other than Caramel. Caramel wasn't the type of pony to be doping around in a gold mine but he was getting low on bits and his parents had stopped funding his scholar degree, which he never really wanted in the first place.

Caramel was back in his hometown with a new act and attitude. After trying to change himself from being a shy pony to a more outgoing pony failed, he decided that back from being away is the perfect chance for a fresh start. He planned to be more social and outgoing, especially with the mares. His father had always told him to be himself when it came to mares but after learning from experience they usually don't like "himself".

Caramel had rented a small house, unpacked and was headed to the sign- in sheet for the gold mines.

"Name please," The Sign in stallion behind a desk said to him in a harsh way.

"Oh, Caramel."

"OK, are you good with a pick-ax?"

"Sure, I could try it out."

"Ok just put your name here, here and then head down that path to where the others are, the others will meet you and put you to work,"

"Thank you sir," Caramel said with his bright tone and trotted off to the tunnel where all the other stallions were waiting for their tour around.

"Ok lets get started," a Plump looking Stallion said looking around the group."Once you enter those tunnels you will no longer be able to see so don't be surprised, there are bats and cobwebs so you've been warned, anyway, back to business. You will be handed an ax, and when you see an x in the dirt you start digging. If there is any pony who wants to leave, do so now."

All somepony had to say was that there were bats and spiders; if they had said that earlier he would have never signed up. You see Caramel was deathly afraid of bats and he was allergic to most spiders.

"Anypony staying behind?" the plump pony said.

As the group started walking in Caramel simply didn't move and he had started walking back to where the sign-in sheet was.

"Where do you think you're going stallion?" It was the pony behind the desk with the sign in sheet.

"Ummmm, I forgot something at home but I'll be back tomorrow or the next day," Caramel responded trying to sound confident .Before the other pony could respond Caramel was galloping away to his rental house.

Grabbing his feather quill and scroll paper he started a letter back to Sweet Apple Acres saying that he will be coming sooner than predicted. After the letter was sent he started packing his saddle bags with the little things he had.

**Hey short chapter I know but the next one should be better I promise. R&R please! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh darling this will look absolutely perfect with the apple earrings during your date with Charles Rich," Rarity said with her usual fancy axcent.

"But what if I don't want to go on my date, Rarity? I don't even know the guy and yet he wants to marry me," Applejack said as Rarity did her hair placing a red ribbon anywhere she could in Applejacks long blonde mane.

"Applejack, listen to yourself! Your to marry the most richest pony in Ponyville! He has the likes for you and almost anypony would want to be you," Rarity said trying to brighten the moment.

"Yes but what if I don't want to marry him! Granny told me before she passed on that I needed to marry whom I please no matter what anypony said!" Applejack replied with a more intense tone.

"Yes, I know but hear me out when I say that you should really think about what good this would be for your farm. You know when I met Fancy Pants, my fiance in Canterlot it was the perfect moment, as if a rainbow had sored over his mane and almost as if it was meant to be but of course now that we are having a long distance relationship it becomes much harder. I just can't wait until he comes and visits me this summer.

"Yes you and your 'prince charming' again," Applejack said

"Well I'm glad you are seeing the bright side to this," but the truth was that this was going in one ear and coming out the other. She did understand that this would help her farm a lot but still couldn't Big Mac just make another contract with the Richs'?

"Oh would you look at the time, only 15 minutes until Charles comes to pick you up! Applejack go home but be careful with that new dress," Rarity said breaking Applejack's thought.

"Right, thank you again Rarity for doing this for me,"

"I would do anything when it comes to friends," and with that Applejack was walking out the door to the boutique.

When Applejack made it home without a scratch on her new poofy dress made by Rarity, she was greeted by three young energetic fillies brainstorming on how they could possibly get their cutie marks.

"Woha Applejack you look amazing, I love your new look," Applebloom said when Applejack walked in the door.

"Oh Applebloom," Applejack said softly

"But she's right! You look gorgeous," Sweetie Belle said in a loud voice as usually.

"Yeah, did Rarity do it?" Scootaloo said.

"Yep she did and might I say AJ she did a good job," Big Mac surprisingly said walking in from the kitchen.

"Oh Big Mac," Applejack said slugging him in the shoulder.

"Mr. Fancy Rich guy should be any moment. Also, did I tell you about the Ranch-hand?" Big Mac said only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"You can tell me later and that's probably him…" Applejack said in a sad tone.

"Excuse me but is ANYPONY THERE!" the voice said from the door.

"YEAH YEAH ONE SECOND, man is he bossy," Big Mac said to Applejack just before she answered the door.

"Now, now that is no way to treat you brother/son- in-law," she responded and opened the door.

"Oh its you Applejack….. might I say you do look absolutely amazing," Charles said eyeing her up and down without making any eye contact. "What a good first impression" Applejack thought to herself.

"Why thank you. A friend of mine helped me with….."

"I don't care about the friend I just wanted to say that you are truly beautiful wearing such an outfit," Charles said interrupting her. "Now lets get going shall we?" he said.

"Goodbye AJ! Have fun!" Applebloom said right before Charles had slammed the door on her.

"What a good guy he is," Big Mac said sarcastically to the three girls below him.

Meanwhile at the bakery Charles had treated her like a total slob. First off when Pinkie came around to take their order he was so very demanding to her that his order and Applejack's were perfect, as Applejack herself didn't mind the wait at all, in fact she said hello to her friend and introduced her to her date. If you were there it would have seemed that a young country girl had better manners than a rich snob.

"So Applejack, have you any interest in moving to a more populated town, such as Canterlot or Manehatten?" Charles said causing Applejack to cough up her food to such a disgesting question.

"Mmmove, away to a bigger town…." was all Applejack could say

"Yes, move away from that farm you have and live in a much better looking town to get an education for once and start a family,"

"I could never! My farm needs me. So does my sweet little sister growing up at a day and age like this! I would have to say goodbye to ALL my wonderful friends who you seem to not care about and wish to never see them again!"

"Applejack you see I don't think you are going to have a choice, that's why you are here with me on this wreck of a date, I'm here to ask for your hoof in marriage," and with that Charles had bent down to the floor and pulled out a huge diamond ring that Applejack had only seen once at the jewelry shop in Applosea.

She couldn't say no! But she didn't want to say yes! How was this going to work out!

"Ok I do…," Applejack mumbled. Did she really just say that what was she thinking! She just gave herself away to a selfish little snob with no respect for her or her family.

"Well now that's over. CHECK PLEASE!" He shouted at Pinkie.

"Please don't yell," Applejack said to her self. Her eyes had become watery and puffy, and before she knew it she had been picked up by Charles and he was walking her out the door to the bakery.

"Now that we are engaged I don't want to see you with any other stallions but your brother," Charles had said to her right as he leaned closer to her and…

"Wait a second," Applejack said turning her head away right before he could kiss her.

"Oh what now!" he yelled at her.

"Nothing never mind," Was all she could say. And before she knew it he had leaned next to her again and had started kissing her. This was no kiss she had seen Fluttershy and Big Mac do. It felt awful and horrid not what she wanted her first kiss to be like. When he was done with her he simply walked away leaving her to walk home herself without anypony to walk her home.

That night she cried herself to sleep until Big Mac came in to talk to her because he couldn't sleep.

"Hey sis I understand he probably didn't treat you very well, definitely in the way no mare should but treated like, but I'm proud that you are going to do this for the farm and us," he said.

"Yeah, but he's just an awful person there are no words that could explain what he is like! Big Mac I don't want to marry him!" Applejack said with tears in her eyes.

"Well if it makes you feels any better the ranch-hand is coming tomorrow, turns out that he wasn't so lucky and he is planning to arrive here at around noon,"

"Oh ok I will look out for him while I do the dishes tomorrow, and the laundry," Applejack said sounding a little better.

"When you do greet him remember his room will be the spare room in the attic and that dinner is going to be at 6:30 as always, anyway if its all the same to you I better be going, goodnight."

"Night." she said before laying down her head to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was pitch black when Applejack had opened her eyes to see a white colored ceiling above her head unlike her room that was blue. Not sure where she was Applejack turned her head to see that she was in a large bed with blue sheets again nothing like her green sheets. She saw that she was laying next to a stallion who was a gray with a black mane as if he was….It was Charles! Applejack got up very quiet so she would not wake the sleeping monster in her bed. She turned around to bump into him, but how did he get out of bed so fast! And how had he managed to move so fast.

"Hello darling," was what he had said. "Or should I say Mrs. Rich,"

Applejack couldn't talk all she did was scream and loud! So loud it woke up Big Mac

"AJ LISTEN HEY WAKE UP! STOP SCREAMING ALREADY IT WAS JUST A DREAM!,"

"Huhhh whaaaa Big Mac… I just had the worst dream. It was terrible I was there and Charles and oh Big Mac…."

"Hey, its ok, look its morning already. Now I've already made some scrambled eggs downstairs that are calling your name." Big Mac said

"Thanks, I'll be down in a second," The truth was that Applejack was afraid to even step out of her room because of her dream, but she did have to wake up Applebloom and do all the chores today.

"Applejack I heard you scream, are you alright?" It was Applebloom's voice coming from her doorway.

"I'm fine Applebloom its ok. What are you doing up so early?" Applejack said hiding the fear she had.

"Oh, well you're screaming woke me up, but its ok. Hey, how was your date yesterday?"

"Um, my date?" Applejack said feeling ashamed that she had woke her sister up with her nightmare.

"Yeah your date is he everything you could ask for in a stallion?" Applebloom asked.

"Well for starters he will save the farm from bankruptcy and he will pay for your education so that you can still go to school and someday get a good job,"

"Really! He's that good… but AJ what if I don't want a job behind some boring old desk, I want to work on the farm just like you and Big Mac," Applebloom said

"Well its up to you to decide your future,"

X X X

It was a peaceful morning to Caramel. He had ditched his old job as a miner and went back to his old plan to become a good old ranch-hand at some place called Sweet Apple Acres in a small town called Ponyville. Of course being new to the town he didn't know where everything was so he was going to ask for directions.

"Excuse me sir but can you direct me to Sweet Apple Acres?" Caramel said as he bumped into a tall gray colored stallion with black hair.

"Why what business do you have down there anyway," the pony said.

"Oh I'm sorry if I troubled you but I have been hired by two ponies name Big Mac and Applejack to become their new ranch-hand," Caramel said thinking that he might have disturbed the stallion for he might not like the place.

"Oh well in that case just follow that road, take a left at the fourway, and then another left, you should end up there and if you get lost follow the everfree forest, the barn is on the edge of it,"

"Well thank you Mr. aaaaa, what's your name?" Caramel said thankful that the stallion had given him directions.

"Charles Rich, and thats Mr. Rich to you!" he said quote rudely.

"Thank you again Mr. Rich!" was what Caramel said but was all he could say being that after The pony had given him his name he walked away.

X X X

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack had been doing the dishes from this morning and Applebloom had been practicing some sewing skills that Granny had taught her.

"Sis what will the Ranch-hand be like?" Applebloom said as she put her needle down.

"Well hopefully friendly, hard working, and a very good stallion to have to live with." Applejack respond back to her sister.

"Look, is that him?" Applebloom said glancing out the window in the kitchen. Before Applejack could say anything Applebloom was out the door and running up to the pony walking toward the fields.

"Hey Mister what's your name?" Applebloom said to the orange colored pony

"Why I'm Caramel and who might you be?" Caramel said. Caramel before he had left his home had a younger sister who would always love to play with her older brother.

"I'm Applebloom and her over there is my sister Applejack, your boss. Oh and in the fields is your other boss my brother Big Macintosh, but most people call him Big Mac." Applebloom said so proudly, but before she was done speaking Caramel had already muted her out to gaze upon the beautiful orange mare trotting toward him.

Applejack on the other hand was not only embarrassed that Applebloom had such rude manners but that all over a sudden it seemed that there was a sonic rainboom over the new ranch-hand's head, just as Rarity said when she had met Fancy Pants.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Applebloom knows better don't you Applebloom," Applejack said when she approached him.

"Know better to do what?" Applebloom interrupted.

"Nevermind, anyway what's your name partner," Applejack said.

Partner, PARTNER Caramel didn't say anything and he already broke what his friend called the friend-zone.

"He's Caramel," Applebloom said, speaking for him.

"Applebloom go back in the house, I need to discuss matters with Caramel," Applejack said with force toward her sister. "Again I'm dearly sorry for her attitude,"

"Oh no its ok, I used to have a younger sister with just the same attitude." Caramel said.

"Well, umm, lets get started, welcome to Sweet Apple Acres I guess. Its not much but is worth it."

"Aaaa its not that bad. I mean yes, maybe some improvement is needed, but hey, good looking place," Caramel said. Oh great I just showed "myself to her already", Caramel thought. But Applejack simply laughed a little, mostly because she knew it was true.

"You're funny Caramel, I like you," Applejack said. Oh great did I just say that out loud! Applejack you just met the guy only two second ago now you just told him you like him! But Applejack listen he IS a lot better than that fiance of yours. And while this little war was going on between Applejack and well, herself, Caramel was bubbling with confidence. Not only had Applejack laughed at him, but she liked him!

"Oh well thank you," He slipped out.

"Umm let me show you around," Applejack said blushing madly. "Here are the apple fields, thats where you and Big Mac will be working, he will help you get started on how to buck the trees. There is the barn where we live, come on in."

"Ok, so this Big Mac, what's he like?" Caramel asked.

"Big Mac? He is our brother and well he is pretty simple now that I think of it, sure he does have some emotions every once in awhile but yeah pretty simple."

"Ok I see, now where will I be staying?" Caramel asked.

"Right up here, in the attic, don't worry there aren't any creepy crawlies around here," Applejack said.

"Ok, so whats the schedule?" Caramel asked.

"How did you know theres a schedule around here?" Applejack said

"Well there seemed to be a schedule wherever I go. I mean think about it, this whole world seems to be on a schedule,"

"Yes, you do have a point." Applejack said under her breath. "Anyway back to the schedule. Today you will unpack your things and go work with Big Mac on the apple-bucking basics then dinner will be at 6:30 as it is everyday unless we go eat with friends which almost never happens anymore. We won't have enough bits to pay you full time so you can chose if you want to work mornings or nights."

"I think I will go with mornings," Caramel said.

"Works with me, that means you're going to have to wake up early either by the rooster or me," Applejack exclaimed.

"Well when I don't get up by the rooster you might have to wake me up anyway," Caramel said.

"Ok you're all good then just unpack, and go see Big Mac," Applejack responded before walking out of the room.

"Wait! Will I see you again. I mean before I go work," Caramel said trying to impress the mare.

"Only if you want to….." And after leaving him with a cliffhanger, Applejack walked away with a dirty smirk on her lips.

"Dang," Caramel said under his breath as she left.

Back downstairs Applejack had continued with her dishes and Applebloom with her sewing. All Applejack could think about was the new ranch-hand, Caramel, and his funny jokes about their farm. Her thoughts were interrupted by her brother walking in to see if the new ranch-hand had gotten there.

"Hey AJ, has the ranch- hand come yet?" Big Mac asked.

"Yep, he is unpacking right now, and he has a name you know," Applejack said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, you seem happy… what's his name?"

"Caramel, and might I say….."

"Hey Applejack where is Big Mac, I'm ready to go work with him," Caramel had cut off Applejack with his big announcement walking down the stairs to where she was talking to Big Mac.

"Oh Caramel, this is Big Mac, the one I told you about. He will take you to learn the basics on apple-bucking.

"Nice to meet you Big Mac," Caramel said holding out his hoof to shake Big Mac's hoof.

"Nice to meet you Caramel now we don't have a lot of daylight left before we go in for the day so lets get going," Big Mac said as he lead Caramel out the door way.

"Bye Applejack and Applebloom," Was what Caramel had been able to drag out before he was out working his tail off with Big Mac.

"Now don't he seem real nice Applebloom?" Applejack said to her sister.

"Yeah he is pretty nice I guess," she responded. "AJ I never got to see your ring from your date remember?" And with those few words those few painful words, came the cruel reminder that she was engaged to her snob of a husband-to-be.

"Umm, I will show you after dinner before you go to bed," Applejack said after the long awkward silence between them. Applejack then glanced out the kitchen window to see Big Mac and Caramel going through the same drills that she had to go through when Big Mac trained her to become the apple-bucking expert that she was now.

No matter what she was doing, Applejack could not get Caramel off her mind but she also couldn't get her fiance off her mind either. The war with herself would not stop going back and forth between what would happen if she would marry either one. If she were to marry Charles and if Caramel DID like her than that would not only break her heart but his, but if he didn't like her it would still break her heart but what would become of Caramel? And if she were to marry Caramel than what would become of Sweet Apple Acres? And did this have something to do with what Granny Smith told her? She knew that her Granny was wise but she didn't know she could tell the future, or could she? With all this going through her mind time would fly by her as if it never happened.


	5. Chapter 5

"AJ, its almost 6:30! Where's my dinner?" It was Big Mac yelling at her in the laundry room.

"Oh yes, can you take the potatoes out of the oven for me please? I will be there in a moment," Applejack said right as she finished folding the laundry.

Walking in the the kitchen she expected to see Big Mac but saw Caramel doing the job she told Big Mac to do. How lazy was her brother anyway?

"Oh Caramel, please let me," Applejack said putting on an oven mitt.

"Its ok, I got it. Please, it's the least I can do," Caramel responded as he started pulling out the potatoes one by one.

"If you expect I will let you help... Why do you want to help me anyway?"

"Because I don't know what there is I wouldn't do for such a beautiful mare like you, that is if you will let me," Caramel said.

What was up with him and these little romance pick up lines?! Applejack asked herself, for she was now blushing madly. Its not like she didn't like them, it was just she had never been treated like that before.

"Ooohhhh, well in that case you can go sit down and I will bring in dinner,"

"Anything the lady wants…" Caramel said sounding a little depressed after being turned down like that. If she only knew how much value she was to him. After all he had never met a mare who liked him

"Ok everypony, dinner is served," Applejack said balancing multiple dishes on her arms and back.

"Wait, here let me help you Applejack," Caramel said quickly walking up to her and taking off some of the dishes. Just then there was a loud bang on the door followed by a "Applejack open up!"

"AJ Its your fiance.. " Big Mac said with an annoyed tone. After Big Mac said that Caramel almost dropped the casserole dish.

"You better answer that," Applebloom said slouching down in the chair. Walking very slowly toward the door Applejack looked back at Caramel with sadness in her eyes as if trying to apologize.

"Oh Applejack sweetie please let me in, now would be great," Charles said in a demanding tone.

"Caramel, I don't believe you have meet my fiance Charles Rich," Applejack said in the softest of tones.

"Hey, your that guy I had to give directions to on the road today," Charles said.

"Yeah and you're that Mr. Rich guy who didn't have to give me instructions to the place but will look down on me because I didn't know where Sweet Apple Acres is," Caramel said with an angry voice.

"Yes only because I wanted to know if you're trying to mess with MY Applejack," Charles said and as he said that he put his arm around applejacks back as if to show ownership.

"I belong to no pony but myself," Applejack said butting in to the conversation, and shoving herself away from him.

"Applebloom go to your room," Big Mac said before any punches were thrown. Luckily she behaved and walked up the stairs.

"What are you even doing here Charles," Applejack said trying to stay calm.

"Oh, so now I can't come over to my fiance's house to see her at her best?" Charles said back to her.

"Whatever, Applejack can you move so I can show this snob who he thinks he's dealing with." Caramel said

"Wait just a minute. Caramel, you have a thing for AJ? You two just met this morning!" Big Mac said.

"Applejack are you cancelling the wedding to live with this sorry excuse for a stallion," Charles said making her choose sides.

"Says the one who has been watching me 24/7 but wouldn't come walk up and talk to me!" Applejack said.

"Ok then, I guess I can just leave then if you don't want to marry me and save your sorry little farm," and with that Charles stormed out the door.

"Great. Now what do I do?" Applejack said.

"You could start explaining," Caramel said.

"Just go convince Charles to still marry you before he leaves," Big Mac said. She knew it was the right thing to do but then she would have to leave Caramel hanging. So she just followed Charles out the door but before she did she gave Caramel a apologising look. He simply looked away from her and went to his room without making any eye contact with her.

"Charles, wait just a moment," Applejack said walking outside to where he was.

"What do you want Applejack," he said in a rude tone but Applejack had to forget that if she was going to be able to talk to him nicely.

"Listen I know that what I said didn't mean anything and that Caramel, well can you leave him out of this? I don't want him getting hurt." That was a lie. She meant everything she had said back there, and if anything she wanted Caramel to be part of this more than anything.

"Ok but if he touches you in any way shape or form I will be there to kill him on the spot no worries dear," Charles said, trying to be romantic.

"Well now that we're on the same page I think you can go home and we can continue our dinner," but as soon as she had said that he was already butting in.

"Oh shut up already," and to do just that he leaned in and gave her another one of those awful kisses, like the one outside the bakery.

Poor Caramel had seen it all from his bedroom window. Over course he could not hear them and had no idea that Charles treated Applejack like total crap, but all he knew was that she was already getting married to a pony who was mean to him and that she had kissed him before he left. In his mind that was a sign that she didn't like him; she likes who ever shes getting married to.

Caramel was a bit hungry, but now after going through that whole scene, he wasn't sure if he could even bring himself to go downstairs.

"Hey, sorry if I embarrassed you in front of AJ like that," Big Mac said walking into Caramels room. But he was quiet, there was so much he wanted to ask Big Mac about his sister but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"If you let me explain I will," Big Mac said. "You see, our Granny has just died and when she went away so did our contract will the Richs', the richest family living here in Ponyville, anyway, so either I make a new contract or marry Applejack with Filthy Rich's son Charles Rich, who you've met before."

"But why Big Mac? Why must she go marry some rich stallion? Just for the wealth or does she really like him?" Caramel said out of the blue.

"Maybe I can explain," It was Applejack standing behind her brother.

" I'll leave you two alone to talk it out," Big Mac said.

"Applejack, I don't understand. For one minute you say you like me and the next you're married!" Caramel yelled at her.

"Now, now, we aren't married yet!, but still I see your point," Applejack replied. "It started when our Granny died, after that everything went by so fast! I had planned to first meet Charles at Sugar Cube Corner for the first time but thats when my brother told me that he had been watching me and asking little old Applebloom questions about me. When I did meet him at the bakery I learned that he was only in this marriage for me, all he wanted was to marry me! He didn't love me as the way I dreamed about when I was a filly, and also he had been so cruel to my friends, and that kiss I know you saw, they are nothing like what I thought. He abuses me Caramel and I don't get it about him."

"Yes, but Applejack thats the thing you ARE beautiful, you just can't see it and you would be a type of pony any stallion would fall in love with at first sight, but my mom had always told me that you must look passed the glamor and see what's on the inside. I'm not saying I think you're not amazing but what I'm saying is I want to be with you Applejack, I want you to have the same feelings about me. So to do just that I want to give "us" some time before I want to interfere with your wedding plans," Caralem said.

Applejack now lost for words and blushing madly simply stood there in shock. She put 2 and 2 together to figure this out.

"Sorry if I said too much," Caramel said and left to go back downstairs to eat.

It all made sense to her now and all of this was going through her head so fast. Two stallions just moments ago had been fighting over her and she had no idea! Caramel liked her, really liked her, and Charles was only in it for the looks! But the question was up to her, who did she like?


	6. Chapter 6

Days had come as they did pass, and Caramel and Applejack's love grew ever stronger, but neither one had the courage to tell. Little did they know, they were being watched, both of them, and by no other than Charles Rich. Of course he would come invite himself over to dinner and become all protective of Applejack, try to show ownership to Caramel who would just glare at him. But all that changed when Applejack took matters into her own hooves.

"Big Mac, where abouts is Caramel today?" Applejack asked her brother one hot, sunny day.

"He's in the west fields somewhere." That was all Applejack needed to know, so before her brother could say anything else she was heading right toward the fields.

When she got there, she was surprised at what she saw. Caramel bucking apple trees, like a pro, sweat dripping down his face making him seen so hot in her eyes. Now weak in the knees she stopped behind a tree before he saw her.

"Umm, whos there? Big Mac?" His voice was like music to her ears. Wait, what was she saying to herself? Well you had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Its just me," Applejack said stepping out from behind the tree,"

"Applejack…" He had frozen for a moment as if he saw a ghost.

"Yeah Its AJ anyway I wanted to ask you something,"

"Ask away….."

"I want you to meet me by the lake after dinner to discuss some matters, ok?" Applejack said

"Uhhh, of course, sure. After dinner tonight. See you then," Caramel said slowly.

"Thanks, see you then," Applejack said before trotting off in the distance proudly.

Where was this leading to? Caramel thought. She wants to discuss matters? With him? But what about?

All this clutter in both their minds, time had flew by and after Applejacks amazing dinner plus the pie Pinkie had made for them, Applejack made her way outside to the lake where she had told Caramel to meet her. It seemed like forever but he had shown up to see her soon after she had gotten there.

"So I'm here, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Caramel asked as he sat down next to Applejack.

"Oh hey, ummm, well I'm not really sure yet. Just give me a moment," Applejack replied.

What was she saying! Caramel thought. She had invited him after dinner to discuss something but she didn't know what to discuss?!

"Ok, I'll give you a moment."

"Well the thing is Caramel, I don't like Charles for sure, and I don't know if I like you. I want to like you but I just don't know. Everytime I'm around you, I get all tingly and warm but don't know what to do, and, well, I'm just not sure," Applejack mumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better I can say that I get the same type feelings around you to and I get that you have to marry Charles but that won't stop me from wanting to love you. No matter what, I will want to love the most amazing mare that this world has ever seen," Caramel said.

"Oh Caramel, I'm so touched by that, but I just don't know what I might be getting into. No doubt I'm going to have to marry Charles but well, its complicated," Applejack said with tears streaming down her face.

Caramel didn't know what to do! The filly of his dreams was sitting right next to him crying over how she wasn't sure what to do and all he could do was sit there. He didn't know how to comfort her so he did the only thing he could think of to comfort her, he kissed her.

Everything was going through Applejacks mind so fast! She was crying, next to Caramel who was kissing her. Caramel was kissing her? This was the best! Caramel was kissing her! But it was the worst she was engaged to Charles, she was "his". No she wasn't she was just as independent as anypony else around here! Just as all her thought flooded her mind Caramel had pulled away from her as if he was afraid of something.

There were no words between them. Caramel had just kissed Applejack who was an engaged mare, that actually like Caramel but he wasn't sure because ever since the dinner crash by Charles they never really talked to each other.

"Sorry if I was to…." Caramel had been cut off to the sweet sensation of Applejack kissing him again.

She had pushed him down causing him to fall backwards and leaving Applejack on top of him. Of course being Caramel he wasn't going to do anything to her mostly because she was with Charles already….. but wait she was with Charles. She was never to marry anyone else in the world but him. Wait didn't she just say she was unsure of this whole mess?

"Applejack listen," Caramel said pushing her off him and abandoning the kiss.

"What is it I don't understand?" She said after being push away from him.

"This doesn't feel right I just can't stand the fact that you can't be mine and probably never will be. I should go," Caramel said getting up and trotting back to the barn.


End file.
